The BlackHawk Saga: Maya's New Beginning
by mblackhawk
Summary: Maya, the android, had been a part of the BlackHawk family for decades, now her systems are about to fail. What will she decide to do?


_**The BlackHawk Saga Part 8**_

_**Maya's New Beginning  
a Phantasy Star Online Fanfiction  
by  
MBlackHawk**_

She had been a part of this family for over sixty years, both as a companion on difficult hunter missions, and a best friend during those times, and the peaceful times between quests when they settled into a normal life. She was built as part of the first series of female androids code named "RAcaseal", that series called the "Rio" series. Most of her series had been sent on Pioneer 1, as the active military force. Their compliment was a series of HUcasts called "Tranthalas". This RAcaseal was not sent on Pioneer 1, though, as it was taken in by the BlackHawk family, to act as a protector, guardian and confidant for the youngest son of the family, Michael. She was given the name, "Maya".

She had served her function quite well. Her AI system, after the first year of her activation, had been upgraded, giving her human-like emotions. She began to feel a closeness to the now 9 year-old Michael, as he had for her. Instead of being child and guardian, Mike and Maya had become best friends. She watched as the human boy began sword training under "Great Sword" Zoke. Watched as he became a man, married Lara Mano, and had a family of his own. Now, she was also a good friend to his children, Jessica, Rhiana, and Sera. She also developed a close bond with another android that had joined the family after the landing of Pioneer 2, the prototype HUcast , "Galveris".

This day, Maya activated from a full, un-eventful night on the recharging station. Her normal morning diagnostic showed no abnormalities, but the day was still young, and her power grid was getting older by the second. The half life of this system was past thirty years ago, and the RAcaseal's frame, though upgraded, maintained and repaired on a normal basis, had taken a great beating over nearly forty years of being in the Hunter business with her family.

"_Do I tell them?_" Maya asks herself, "_Do you think they need to know that my power grid may fail at a moment's notice?_" Her concern is not shown on her metallic face. "_I'll keep my diagnostic system running, just to be sure_."

She went about her daily business, keeping up her collection of ranger weapons, helping Lara and the girls with their usual daily routines, and making sure that Galveris didn't lose track of his power charge, and forget to get a recharged power cell. The HUcast was the notice something wrong with her.  
"Is something wrong?" Galveris asks of his companion.  
"Oh, just the usual," Maya tells him, "Not enough time in the day, especially with Mike gone on that quest with Nakago, War Child and Shin Gryph."  
"It's more than that, Maya," Galveris adds, "You think I don't know how many years you've been active on that grid of yours?"  
"Don't tell Lara or the girls," she pleads, "I don't think they need to know just yet."  
"You're wrong, Maya. They're our family. They do care about you, and want to make sure you're alright."  
"I'll go see Dr. Montague later today," Maya tells Galveris, "I'd appreciate if you'd come too."  
"What are friends for?" the HUcast responds.  
Later that afternoon, Maya lay inside an examination scanner, while Dr. Montague runs a scan over her systems.  
"Maya, I don't know how to tell you this," the FOnewm advises her, "But this power grid is going to have to be replaced. It's on its last legs already. Your external armor is also not doing too well, all repairs, maintenance and upgrades aside. The old Rio series is just not sturdy enough to sustain much more damage than what you have over the years."  
"Most of my series are already dead," Maya tells him, "You know when they left."  
"Yes, Maya," Montague responds, "I know you and Elenor are the only two Rio series androids left. I'm having to completely overhaul Elenor soon, too."  
Galveris stands at Maya's side, hearing all this. "I think we should have Mike recalled from the quest, and tell the family everything," he suggests, "Doctor, what are Maya's options?"

"Well," Montague thinks, "There are very few, actually. First, you can just have your AI grid transferred to a new android body. I'm working on some new android models that might do the trick. That's how I'm going to overhaul Elenor. Second, I could replace her outer armor, and her internal systems, but there is no guarantee that if that's done, her AI grid would be saved during that time. That sensitive of a repair job is very tricky. I think you already know the third option."  
Galveris and Maya nod as they walk back to the house. Galveris uses his internal uplink to the BEE system to recall Mike back home.

Over the next two or three days, Maya spent her time in quiet thought, going over the few options she had before her. Watching over her, in his usual manner, was her close friend, Galveris. The rest of the BlackHawk family had been told of Maya?s situation, and had told her that she has their full support in whatever has to be done. As she stays close to the recharging station, keeping an eye on her reserves, Maya goes over the new body models that Montague gave her to look over.

"Galveris," she called, "Look at this design. It's temporarily labeled caseal-X502."  
"Elenor showed me this one," the HUcast responded, "Apparently, what Montague is working on with this model is a female equivalent of my hunter design. Only this model is more streamlined and stealthy than my frame. What's on your mind?"  
"Well, I was going over this model's specs," the RAcaseal answered, "And thought that maybe I could get my core transferred into that body. It should work. After all, I'll be able to use the skills I learned from watching Mike train under Zoke, and from watching Mike train Jessica."  
"Oh, I see. You watched two generations of sword users coming up, and were able to learn their technique by saving the image data to your memory. It might just work."  
Maya gives Galveris a nod as the two make the necessary preparations for the transfer.

The next day, Maya receives a communication from Montague. She opens up the mail and looks over the printed words..

_Maya;  
I am pleased that you chose to have your core transferred into a new frame. Your Rio series frame won?t withstand much more punishment. I will be keeping in contact to keep tabs on the status of your current power core. I am working on a caseal-X502 frame for you now. It should be finished in a few days._

_Take care._

_Dr. Jean-Carlo Montague II._

__"_I don't know if I'll last a few more days on this core,_" Maya thinks to herself, "_I'd better stay close to the recharging station. If I don't, and lose power._" Maya stops herself in mid thought.  
Lara catches up to the android. "Maya," she begins, "If there's any way we can help you, we will."  
"I know, Lara," Maya answers, "I never thought that I'd become obsolete, though." What looks like a tear comes to the eyes of the RAcaseal.  
"Maya," Lara BlackHawk tells her friend, "You're not obsolete. You're the best friend I think I've ever had. We know you're always here for us, and we'll be here for you too." Lara then hugs the dimenuative android.

The next few days go by as one would expect. While staying somewhat active, Maya continues to stay close to the power station, hoping to keep her grid up as much as possible. Jessica BlackHawk, the eldest of the two children in the BlackHawk house, finds her cleaning the photon charger in her Justy 23ST.  
"Aunt Maya," Jessie calls out, "There's a message from the doctor for you."  
"It must be about that new frame," Maya answers, "Tell Galveris. I'll want him to go with me."  
"Of course," Jessie replies as she runs off to find the HUcast.  
Maya looks over the message, in quiet solitude. The news was favorable.  
_Maya  
I've completed the caseal X-502 body, and we are ready for the transfer.  
I'll be at my lab waiting for you.  
Dr. Jean-Carlo Montague II._  
"_Welcome news indeed_," she thinks as Galveris walks into the room.  
"It's ready?" he asks.  
"And not a moment too soon," Maya answers, "I think my grid is on its last legs. I need to get there quickly. If I crash on the way, carry me there. There should be enough time to transfer my AI system to the new body before my current grid goes."  
"I understand," Galveris replies, nodding, "Well, let's go."  
The family waves to Maya as she and her HUcast companion head off to Montague's laboratory in Yellowboze sector. The walk does Maya quite a bit of good, helping to shake off the nervousness of awaiting the transfer. Galveris was doing his best to help in that respect too. She always did feel a bond to this HUcast, and while no one ever knew how this bond started, its existence was ever more apparent. Keeping a close eye on her power grid's status, she starts to notice several messages showing up in her optics.  
**Error: Main Power grid function to cease in 15 beats  
Error: Secondary grid not operational.**  
The light that usually filled her optics dimmed, and suddenly went out as Maya started to collapse. Galveris caught her and carried her the rest of the way to the lab, as fast as he could.

Back at the BlackHawk home, Mike and Lara had received a message from the Hunter?s Guild. An emergency quest had been handed down and they were suggested to receive the commission, due to their track record in these types of assignments. The pair got their weapons together, and headed down into the mining complex.

It didn't take long for Galveris, running at full speed, to reach the lab of Dr. Jean Carlo Montague II. The HUcast raced through the door, as it opened automatically. Montague and his assistant, the RAcaseal Elenor 2, met him at the door.  
"She crashed on the way here?" Montague asked, "There may still be time to save her. Take her to the lab and we'll begin the transfer process." Galveris nods and makes his way to the lab, where the caseal X-502 body is waiting on a table beside an empty one. The android lies Maya down as Montague gets to work.

Elsewhere, in the forests of Ragol, Mike and Lara BlackHawk were joined by their daughters, Jessica and Rhiana, on their emergency quest. They were to search for the remnants of the A.D.S.S.F., who were thought to have been destroyed in battle by the BlackHawks, Mortimer Kirk, Severance 7, and BWS-1 just 2 years ago. Apparently, several of the androids had escaped and were now causing trouble again.

"So theyre supposedly out here in the forest?" Rhiana asked, "Doesn't seem very practical for a bunch of androids to be based out here in the forest, unless they're in the old central dome from Pioneer 1."  
"That's what the guild thinks too," Lara answered, "Our quest is to check it out. If we find the A.D.S.S.F., we're to destroy them, and report our findings back to the hunter's guild, and to Tyrell."  
"How does he stay in office," Jessica wondered out loud, "as incompetent as he is. Every time he screwed up, it's been the hunters to save his ass."  
"Public opinion, Jessie," Mike told her, "When your tenure is decided by a poll of public opinion, you can stay in office as long as you want, if you keep the masses happy."  
"There's the central dome," Lara said, pointing, "get ready."

Back at Montague's lab, Maya's AI grids and other necessary systems were kept alive and powered by an external power supply, while the transfer of her AI systems to the new body was taking place. Galveris watched over her, making sure to keep an eye on the transfer process, to see how it was coming along. So far, about half of her system information has been transferred, including her memory.

At the Central Dome of Pioneer 1, the BlackHawk family did their best to not alert the A.D.S.S.F. to their presence in the compound. Peering around the corner, Mike motioned for Lara to take Rhiana and take the point, while he and Jessica backed them up. The family moved quickly through the central dome, avoiding capture at each corner, until they reached the room which served as the dome's command center.

"Transfer 75% complete," Elenor Mk. II remarked as she watched the status display, "At this rate, we should be able to save Maya."  
"I hope so," Galveris told his friend, "I have a bad feeling about this quest of Mike and Lara's."  
"Is something wrong?" Montague asked.  
"Mike, Lara and the girls went on an emergency quest," the HUcast answered, "Apparently, several members of the A.D.S.S.F. survived, and are starting to cause trouble again. They were sent to deal with it."  
"I see," the doctor commented, "Then let's keep our fingers crossed."

"Computers operational," Jessica told her father, "Apparently, they've modified the dome's systems to act as a new A.D.S.S.F. base. Master may not be alive, but you can tell that he wrote this programming."  
"Just activate the dome's self destruct and let's get out of here," Mike told his daughter, "Set a telepipe for the house and we'll be gone before this place blows."  
"Uh, Dad," Rhiana began, "I don't think we have that much time. Look behind us."  
The HUmar swordsman looked behind him to see a large group of black androids closing in fast, weapons at the ready. He and his family wielded their own weaponry, ready to defend themselves. Rhiana, began casting protective techniques, all the while sending a message to Galveris, calling for help.

"Incoming BEE message," Galveris thought out loud, "They're in trouble, at Pioneer 1's Central dome. Is Maya ready?"  
"We're ready to reactivate her," Montague told his creation, "Her power grid is somewhat similar to your friend, Severance 7's, so it shouldn't run out like the one on her old frame." The genius FOnewm flipped a switch on Maya's neck and her eyes flashed to life.

**Initializing systems: OK  
AI system: Operational  
Main power Status: OK  
Memory load: Complete  
All systems: operational.**

Maya sat up, looking around. She looked at the empty RAcaseal frame beside her, then over to the HUcast at her side. "It worked," she said in a new voice, a soprano, "I've been loaded into the new body."  
"Yes," Galveris told his best friend, "And not a moment too soon. Mike and the others are in trouble, at Pioneer 2's Central dome. The remnants of the A.D.S.S.F. have set up a new base there."  
"Then we've got to get there quickly," Maya noted, "Time is running out. Do you have a weapon I can use?"  
"Only Lara's old S-Beat blades," the HUcast mentioned, "I couldn't get a saber or katana for you, since Mike and Jessica took them with them."  
"It's ok. The S-Beats will work fine. Just get us a telepipe to the central dome."  
Galveris dropped a telepipe, which took him and Maya to the dome. They stepped from the teleportation device to find a group of black androids defending a doorway.  
"Time to test this new body," Maya thought as she rushed the black droids. She slashed the two in half with the blades in the time it took her to think up the attack.  
"Impressive," Galveris told her, "Looks like you'll take to being a hunter quite well." The two androids quickly made their way to the central computer room.

"We're not going to last much longer under this attack," Lara told her husband, "The girls have just about reached their limits, and I can't hold these guys off forever."  
"I know," Mike commented, "These androids just keep coming. They must be mass producing them lower in the dome." Not long after that comment, Mike and Lara are overwhelmed by the assault of the androids. Just as a black HUcast is about to deliver a death blow to Mike's head, a flash rushes by and slices off the android's arm, then slices it into 5 other smaller pieces. Several other androids seem to fall apart just as quickly.  
Lara looks up to see the androids falling to some unseen power. She then notices that an android is causing this, an unknown female android, at that. The android then stops over Jessica and speaks to the A.D.S.S.F. Lara notices she's carrying a pair of S-Beat blades  
"You're not touching these people," the female android tells her opponents, "Not while I'm operational." The android then is joined by Galveris, with his Soul Banish, which slashed through a good number of black androids.  
"Maya?" Lara asked, "That's you?"  
"It is," The female android answers, "I got a new lease on life with this new frame."  
"Leave these guys to us," the blue HUcast told his human and newman friends, "We've got more than enough power to stop them. Jessie, just get ready to set that self destruct. We'll cover you. Rhiana, a Ryuker back home would be helpful."  
The two girls nod as Galveris and Maya lunge into combat again. Jessica then starts the Self Destruct sequence, setting it for only a few minutes, just long enough for her family, Galveris and Maya to escape. Rhiana then cast Ryuker, setting a teleportation circle for their home. The whole family escapes through the teleport circle, which disappears as soon as Galveris and Maya are through.

A few days later, Maya receives another message from Montague, whch read:  
_Maya,_

_I'm glad your transfer was a smashing success. Do take care of yourself, Galveris and your family. I will keep in touch. Also, another bit of good news. I have decided to name the Caseal X-502 series of android, the Rio II series, in honor of you and your original Rio series_.

Maya just smiled a bit, and went on about her daily routine. Her new life has just begun. She may have a new frame, but thankfully, she's still the same old Maya.


End file.
